The Gravewalker
by Nazgul099
Summary: Qué pasaría si naruto no pudiera usar chakra, pero en lugar de eso adquiere las habilidades de aquel que una vez decidió enfrentar al señor oscuro? No me quemen es mi primera historia :)
1. Chapter 1

Era la mañana de un 10 de octubre y toda la aldea de konoha estaba preparándose para una gran celebración durante esa noche, pues hacia 7 años que el kyubi, había sido derrotado tras que este apareciera de la nada y destruyera gran parte de la aldea, pero gracias al sacrificio del tercer hokage, quíen sello la mitad del chakra de la bestia en el interior de Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, y la hija menor del mismo, Kasumi Namikaze más sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pues un par de horas después ambos descubrirían que su hijo mayor Naruto Namikaze no sería nunca capaz de producir la cantidad necesaria de chakra como para convertirse en un ninja, los doctores más optimistas decían que si el pequeño se esforzara podría llegar a alcanzar el nivel de un genin, sin embargo le sería prácticamente imposible llegar más lejos que eso, al enterarse de la noticia, los padres del pequeño decidieron que no se le permitiría ingresar a la academia ninja, pues temían que su hijo pudiera resultar herido, o peor aún, muerto, por lo que con el pasar de los años la única en recibir entrenamiento fue Kasumi, a quien comenzaron a entrenar desde que cumplió 4 años.

Por su parte Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, mientras que en todos los otros aspectos de su vida sus padres lo trataban de la misma forma que a su hermana, jamás le habían dado alguna clase de entrenamiento, por lo que le cuestionó a sus padres el por qué, al no saber que hacer terminaron por decirle tanto a él como a Kasumi la verdad.

La noticia termino afectando a ambos hermanos, y en especial a Naruto, pues su gran sueño era convertirse en un poderoso ninja para de esa forma tener el poder de proteger a sus seres queridos, principalmente a su hermana puesto que ambos eran inseparables, pero rápidamente Naruto decidió que si no podía apoyar a su hermana en el campo de batalla, ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera dentro de la casa, por lo que comenzó a pedirle a su madre que le enseñara a hacer labores hogareños como cocinar o limpiar la casa, y su madre accedió, pues entendió que el pequeño solo quería sentirse útil dentro de la familia.

De eso han pasado ya 3 años, lo que nos devuelve al inicio de la historia, donde podemos ver a un pequeño niño rubio correr con una bolsa mediana en las manos.

-KASUMIIIIIII, TU DESAYUNOOOOOOOOO, dijo el rubio ocasionando que una niña de cabello rojo volteara casi inmediatamente.

-OTRA VEZ LO OLVIDE?! A lo cual su hermano respondió afirmando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa y respondía de manera entrecortada con un.

-Hace un año que entraste la academia y aun así lo olvidas casi a diario, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de recordarlo?

-Lo siento mucho respondía la pelirroja mientras bajaba la cabeza y un aura de depresión comenzaba a hacerse presente a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ya no importa deja de lamentarte y apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la academia dijo entre risas el rubio

-Está bien respondió un tanto decaída la pelirroja hasta que un pensamiento atravesó su mente e hizo que se alegrara de nuevo, Por cierto recuerda que en la noche iremos a celebrar a Ichiraku's Ramen para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños, así que no tienes que ayudar a mama en la cena hoy

-Jeje, usualmente tengo que ser yo el que te recuerda las cosas, bueno pero apúrate o tu sensei te castigara de nuevo.

Con esas palabras Kasumi comenzó a correr en dirección a la academia, mientras Naruto la observaba, y tan pronto como su hermana se perdió de su vista el rubio dio media vuelta, en dirección hacia su casa, durante el camino era saludado frecuentemente por los aldeanos y uno que otro ninja que patrullaba por la zona, el niño camino durante varios minutos hasta que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a escuchar una voz, débil, y apenas perceptible como un susurro lejano, así que el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella voz, el pequeño siguió caminando durante 5 minutos hasta que el rubio dejo de escuchar ese susurro, pero era capaz de ver un extraño resplandor frente a él, por lo que avanzo hasta quedar de frente a esa luz.

Tan pronto se acercó el rubio noto que esa luz venia de bajo de un pequeño montículo de tierra frente a él, así que dominado por la curiosidad el rubio comenzó a remover la tierra unos centímetros hasta que pudo ver algo, parecía una especie de espada, pero esta estaba rota, así que cuando desenterró lo suficiente del arma como para poder sacarla de la tierra el niño extendió su mano izquierda para tomarla por el mango de la misma.

-nunca he visto ningún tipo de arma que se parezca a esta, ¿será de la antigüedad? Se preguntó el niño mientras notaba como un pequeño símbolo comenzaba brillar a un costado de la espada, pero no era capaz de leerlo, -y esto que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la misma luz azul que lo había guiado antes hasta este lugar comenzó a extenderse desde su mano izquierda hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, AYUDENMEEEE, AUXILIOOOOOOO Comenzó a gritar el niño pues no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente el cuerpo del niño cayó al suelo pues había entrado en un estado parecido al de estar inconsciente, más sin embargo dentro de su cabeza el pequeño comenzó a ver diferentes cosas.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba el niño mientras comenzaba a presenciar diferentes eventos delante de sus ojos, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, su vestimenta se encontraba ya algo desgastada y portaba en su espala 2 espadas, pero fue entonces Naruto que noto que una de las espadas era la misma espada rota que él había sostenido momentos antes, por lo que decidió continuar observando, logro ver como frente al hombre aparecían criaturas que querían atacarlo, dichas criaturas eran altas, de complexión robusta, sus rostros eran deformes y muchos de ellos tenían un par de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, más sin embargo aunque eran demasiados enemigos, Naruto vio como aquel hombre tomaba sus armas y se abalanzaba sobre los monstruos, bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada y luego los devolvía dando un golpe o una estocada, pero fue entonces que Naruto noto algo más, en ciertas ocasiones en las que el hombre atacaba parecía como si una figura azul apareciera alrededor del hombre, reforzando sus ataques, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera observar con más detalle, despertó…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok vamos a empezar por la primera parte, ni Naruto, ni Middle-Earth son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Monolith/Warner Brother's games respectivamente.**

 **Olvide poner eso en el primer capítulo, pero bueno ya ni modo, no creo que nadie lea esto, o mi historia en realidad, pero en el raro supuesto de que alguien lo haga por favor dejen su opinión, quiero saber lo que piensan, ya sea bueno, malo o peor.**

 **"Talíon"-** espectros, monstruos, seres sobrenaturales, bijus, etc.

(Celebrimbor)-Pensamiento de algún personaje

 **(Sauron)-** Pensamiento de espectros, monstruos, seres sobrenaturales, bijus, etc.

 **Bueno creo que con esto ya me extendí demasiado, así que sin más que decir COMENZEMOS…**

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde en la aldea de la hoja cuando en una casa de tamaño mediano se podía observar a una niña pelirroja entrar a su casa.

-Estoy en casa, anuncio en voz alta la niña para que todo aquel que estuviera dentro la escuchara.

-Oh hola hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la academia? Respondió una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, igual al de su hija.

-No tan bien, unos niños comenzaron a molestarme a mí y a Hinata, tuve que darles una paliza, pero no eran la gran cosa dijo mientras reía y su madre no pudo evitar recordar como solía ser ella a esa edad- por cierto mamá ¿Naruto no está en casa? Pregunto la menor pues le parecía en extremo raro que su hermano no hubiera saltado a saludarla como usualmente lo hace.

-Bueno no ha regresado desde que fue a entregarte tu desayuno, pero pensé que fue a hacer algo más y que volvería contigo…¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes saldré a buscarlo. Dijo Kasumi mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a su madre.

-De acuerdo, pero procura no tardarte, tu padre no debe tardar en llegar.

-Claro, dijo la menor mientras salía a toda prisa a buscar a su hermano.

Mientras que eso ocurría, en otro lugar de la aldea un niño de cabello rubio abría los ojos y se levantaba rápidamente, como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Se preguntaba mientras enfocaba su mirada en el objeto por el cual había tenido aquella extraña visión, tenía miedo, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar pensar en que debía conservar el arma rota, y así fue, pues la tomo y se la llevo a casa.

Le tomo un par de minutos salir del bosque en donde se encontraba, y cuando lo hizo noto de forma inmediata que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que él lo notara.

-Disculpe señor, dijo el joven rubio a un vendedor que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Oh pero si eres tu Naruto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Dijo el hombre mayor reconociendo inmediatamente al rubio, pues lo veía pasar todas las mañanas cuando le llevaba el almuerzo a su hermana.

-¿Me podría decir que hora es?

-eh son pasadas las 4, respondió el hombre, a lo que Naruto agradeció y se marchó.

-(¿!¿!¿Las 4 de la tarde?¡?¡? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí? se preguntó Naruto mientras aceleraba el paso hacia su hogar, pues pensaba que si no llegaba pronto lo castigarían por desaparecer de la nada-(y además tengo pensar en una excusa creíble por haber desaparecido sin decirle a nadie).

Tan sumergido estaba el rubio en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando 3 niños un poco mayores que él se pararon frente suyo, hasta que término chocando con uno de ellos, lo que hizo que Naruto callera de espaldas, para que después alzara la vista y mirara a los niños, todos parecían tener moretones y raspones cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Hola dijo el niño con el que había chocado.- tu eres Naruto Namikaze ¿verdad?

-Eh… si ese es mi nombre, ¿ustedes quiénes son?, respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

-Bueno veras somos alumnos de la academia, dijo otro de los niños, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a reír, cosa que extraño al pequeño Naruto.

-¿Y por qué me estaban buscando?¿Son amigos de mi hermana? Pregunto Naruto

-Bueno veras, fue tu querida hermana fue quien nos hizo esto decía uno de los niños mientras señalaba las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo.- Nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos enfrentarnos a ella, sin embargo no podemos dejar esta situación así como si nada.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de su cara, lo que lo hizo volver a caer, entonces cuando estaba intentando levantarse recibió otro golpe, por parte de otro de los niños y después otro, y otro y así sucesivamente, pero fue entonces que Naruto percibió de nuevo una sensación extraña, como si su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar solo, entonces Naruto extendió su puño derecho hacia uno de los niños, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que todo su brazo desde su hombro, hasta su mano se encontraba rodeado por aquella aura azul, la misma que rodeaba al hombre de su visión cuando atacaba, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse que era eso, su puño alcanzo el pecho de uno de los niños generando así un fuerte sonido de impacto, los otros 2 niños retrocedieron un poco para intentar apoyar a su compañero a que se levantara, pero este solo respondía entre gruñidos –Me duele todo… no puedo moverme.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Grito uno de los niños mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre el rubio.

-Yo no… pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase recibió una serie de golpes que lo obligaron a retroceder hasta una pared que se encontraba detrás suyo, entonces el niño mayor lo tomo del cuello y se preparaba para darle otro golpe cuando, casi instintivamente Naruto alzaría su brazo izquierdo y pondría su mano extendida sobre la frente de su atacante, entonces desde el centro de su mano izquierda comenzó a extenderse la misma aura que antes, solo que esta ves solo abarco hasta su codo y entonces.

-ARDEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Eran los gritos desesperados del niño frente suyo, quien termino soltando a Naruto debido al intenso dolor, entonces el rubio contemplo sus manos con una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos, pero volvió en si rápidamente y antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo del lugar.

Minutos después de eso el rubio seguía corriendo hacia su hogar, fue entonces que logro divisar a la distancia una conocida cabellera roja, así que comenzó a gritar para llamar su atención.

-KASUMIII Fue el grito que escucho la pelirroja quien volteo a ver rápidamente en dirección del grito, fue entonces que pudo ver a su hermano, su cabello estaba desordenado, bueno aún más de lo normal y su ropa parecía estar cubierta en muchas partes por tierra y lodo, cosa que extraño un poco a la menor de los hermanos, pues Naruto nunca había sido demasiado activo como para que quedara en ese estado.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?¿Dónde estabas?¿Que le paso a tu ropa? Fueron las preguntas con las que Kasumi comenzó a bombardear a su hermano mientras este intentaba contestar todas al mismo tiempo, al final la pelirroja término calmándose mientras ambos hermanos caminaban hacia su casa.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que ambos hermanos vieron fue a una pelirroja con ojos que solo expresaban furia, a la par que su cabello se levantaba por sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a flotar en todas direcciones, lo que hizo que los hermanos se detuvieran en seco en la puerta, se tronaran pálidos y comenzaran a sudar descontroladamente.

-Naruto, se puede saber ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? Fue lo primero que dijo la madre de ambos niños, para después comenzar a preguntar exactamente lo mismo que Kasumi hacia unos minutos, pero esta vez las preguntas tenían un tono amenazante, Así que el rubio comenzó a responder con la misma mentira que había contado a su hermana poco antes.

-Bueno es que lo que ocurre es que tenía mucho sueño en la mañana y después de entregarle su desayuno a Kasumi me recosté debajo de un árbol para descansar un poco, pero me quede dormido, en cuanto a mi ropa, la verdad es que no sé qué paso, tal vez un animal me mancho, o algo así Respondió Naruto de la forma más convincente que pudo tratando de no congelarse de miedo por el temor que le transmitía su madre en este momento, más sin embargo ella no parecía no estar tan convencida, pero fue entonces que un héroe inesperado lo salvo a él y a su hermana.

-Bueno hay que relajarnos un poco, al menos no fue por nada grave ¿no lo crees Kushina? Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, más largo que el de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que este volteo a saludar a sus 2 hijos.- Hola niños ¿Cómo están?

-BIEN respondieron con alivio los hermanos, pues sabían que si había una persona capaz de calmar a su madre ese era Minato Namikaze, su padre

Mientras tanto Kushina veía la interacción de padre e hijos mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan flexible con ellos Minato, de lo contrario nunca crecerán, decía la pelirroja mayor.

-Está bien, no pasó nada, por cierto Naruto dijo el rubio mayor llamando la atención de su hijo hacia él otra vez. – ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cintura?

Por otro lado el rubio comenzó a sudar de nuevo por esa pregunta, pues había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que sus padres no le preguntaran sobre la espada rota, pero esa esperanza había desaparecida hacia solo un segundo.

-Eeeeeh, bueno lo que ocurre es que cuando me desperté me di cuenta que había algo enterrado en la tierra cerca de mi así que decidí ver que era, logre sacarla, aunque está rota decía el rubio menor mientras tomaba el arma y se la mostraba a su padre quien la tomo de manos del niño, esto alarmo a Naruto, pues pensaba que podía pasarle a su padre lo mismo que a él horas antes, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió, pero antes de que el pequeño pudiera cuestionarse el por qué solo a él le había afectado su madre le hablo nuevamente.

-¿Entiendes que eso no es un juguete verdad?

-Claro que si respondía el rubio, pero creí que podía conservarla, me gusto, a pesar de estar rota, pero si creen que está mal, puedo deshacerme de ella decía el rubio mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza, pues en verdad quería conservar la espada rota.

Dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los padres del pequeño, así que se miraron a los ojos y luego de unos instantes ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Está bien dijo Kushina. –Puedes conservarla, pero no quiero verla cada día en un lugar diferente de la casa, ahora ve y date un baño que tenemos que ir a cenar.

El rubio sonrió mientras escucha esto y su padre le regreso el arma al rubio, quien se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto donde dejaría la espada y después correría al baño.

 **Horas más tarde**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la familia había regresado a su hogar después de haber celebrado el cumpleaños de los hermanos en el local de ramen favorito de todos, al regresar a casa todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde rápidamente quedaron dormidos, excepto Naruto quien se encontraba contemplando la espada rota mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado ese día, desde la misteriosa voz que escucho, hasta la que hizo cuando se topó con aquellos niños, pero finalmente decidió que debía descansar y que al día siguiente intentaría responder sus propias dudas, así fue a acostarse y pronto quedo profundamente dormido.

Fue entonces que a su lado apareció un destello y de él apareció la figura de un hombre de cabello largo hasta los hombros, alto, usaba una especie de uniforme, donde podías ver en su pecho la figura de un árbol, usaba una especie de capa pero esta estaba en extremo desgastada, y portaba 2 espadas en su espalda, era el mismo hombre que Naruto había visto en su visión anteriormente.

 **-"Así que este pequeño será quien tenga el poder del creador de los anillos esta vez… bueno aún es muy joven así que supongo que tendré que prepararlo para la oscuridad que se aproxima".**

El hombre entonces volteo a ver hacia la ventana y enfoco su vista hacia el cielo.

 **-"Te prometo… que esta vez terminare lo que empezamos hace tantas eras…Celebrimbor".**

 **CORTEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Espero que les gustara el capítulo… espero que alguien lo lea, pero bueno en el caso de que así sea**

 **Naruto ya ha comenzado a usar sus poderes por parte del espectro, pero aún no la hace a voluntad y aún no ha hablado con él, respecto a la historia tratare de seguir la historia de Naruto agregando elementos del universo de Tolkien, aunque gran parte estará más bien basado en los juegos de Middle-Earth y no en los libros.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto espero que les agrade la historia y el rumbo que pienso seguir para ella.**

 **Otro punto seria cada cuando subiría un capitulo, y la respuesta es…. No me comprometo a nada, más por el hecho de que acabo de entrar a la uni que por otra cosa, pero intentare mantenerme tan activo como me sea posible y hacer los capítulos tan largos como me sea pueda.**

 **Solo una cosa más, como ya dije al inicio del capítulo quero que todos los que lean esto dejen sus opiniones, para saber si puedo mejorar algo o si la forma que llevo les parece bien.**

 **Sin nada más que decir los leo en el próximo capítulo XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok honestamente no he dejado de escribir desde que comencé esta historia y la razón de eso es principalmente el aprovechar mientras tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Ya lo mencione en el capítulo pasado pero lo hare de nuevo, déjenme saber sus opiniones respecto a esta historia, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar.**

 **"Talion"-** Espectro hablando.

(Celebrimbor)-Pensamientos.

 **(Sauron)-** Pensamiento espectro, bijus, etc.

 **Ni Naruto ni Middle-Earth me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Monolith/Warner Brother´s Games Respectivamente.**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el cumpleaños de los hermanos Namikaze, y si bien la vida de Kasumi no había cambiado tanto, la de su hermano había dado un giro de 360 grados.

Desde que encontró la espada rota el pequeño rubio no pudo evitar notar que hubieron un gran número de cambios en lo que le era físicamente posible, para empezar ahora podía correr durante más tiempo sin sentir algún tipo de fatiga, su visión había mejorado bastante, pues ahora era capaz de ver objetos o seres vivos con una claridad y a una distancia mayor que nunca antes, así que el rubio al notar estos cambios decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era investigar por su propia cuenta respecto a sus habilidades, Deseaba darle las noticias a sus padres, pero no lo hizo pues recordaba que sus padres le habían dicho que él no era capaz de utilizar su chakra, así que prefirió guardarse el secreto, por lo menos hasta saber el verdadero límite de sus habilidades, así que todos los días se iba a entrenar, mientras le mentía a su madre diciéndole que se había hecho amigo del hijo de un vendedor así que Kushina decidió dejarlo tranquilo.

Actualmente podemos ver a un pequeño rubio sentado en el centro de un campo de entrenamiento mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta donde describía sus nuevos poderes y los límites que estas tenían , no le preocupaba que alguien lo viera, pues la mayoría de ninjas estaban ocupados en misiones, por lo que solo algunos genin venían ocasionalmente.

-Respecto a la distancia parece que puedo correr el doble que antes de comenzar a agotarme, mi visión se ha hecho más aguda, pero aún no se definir en qué medida, y respecto a mi fuerza… el rubio interrumpió se escritura para contemplar sus manos por unos segundos, y después volvió a escribir.- Parece que no he sufrido ningún cambio, sin embargo según logro recordar cuando me enfrente a esos niños golpee a uno de ellos y lo hice retroceder un par de metros, pero desde entonces no he podido realizar nada parecido. En eso momento el rubio dejo de escribir y guardo su libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?... ya sé, tal vez debo concentrarme para intentarlo una vez más dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras intentaba respirar lentamente, y fue entonces que desde su brazo izquierdo comenzó a sentir una sensación calida, y esta comenzó rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo hasta que lo cubrió por completo y fue entonces que abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio no era exactamente lo que esperaba, a su alrededor solo podía ver oscuridad, miro hacia el cielo y tampoco logro ver nada, pero entonces noto que a su alrededor si había una mínima pero existente fuente de luz, así que volteo en todas direcciones pero no logro ver nada, el pequeño comenzaba a desesperarse rápidamente y en su desesperación tropezó encima de un pequeño charco, y al levantarse pudo ver por primera vez su reflejo, su cabello usualmente rubio se había tornado de un brillante blanco y su piel había tomado una tonalidad azul, pero esta también brillaba, sus ojos al igual que su cabello ahora se veían como un par de pequeñas luces blancas, su ropa parecía haber sido afectada por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando pues brillaba de un color azul al igual que su cuerpo, el pequeño rubio estaba paralizado por el miedo mientras contemplaba su reflejo, pero eso no le impidió notar que algunos metros delante de él por debajo de la tierra comenzó a brotar un brillo que el rubio encontró extrañamente conocido.

-Es igual que…cuando encontré la espada rota. Tan pronto como termino de decir esas palabras, el niño se levantó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de aquella nueva luz, tan pronto llego a ella comenzó a remover toda la tierra que le fue posible, hasta que por fin pudo ver lo que había debajo, una espada, casi idéntica a la primera que encontró, pero esta no estaba rota además de muy grande para él, no excesivamente, pero está definitivamente no podría usarla prontamente.

Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos y se decidió a tomar la espada de una vez por todas, por lo que extendió sus brazos y levanto la espada, entonces al igual que la primera vez pequeños símbolos brillantes comenzaron a aparecer a un costado del arma, y estos comenzaron a desprender una luz cada vez mayor hasta que por unos segundos cegó a Naruto por completo, cuando pudo ver nuevamente se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión se encontraba en una especie de torre o muralla, y entonces pudo ver al mismo hombre que en su anterior visión, pero esta vez no estaba luchando y su vestimenta parecía estar intacta esta vez por lo que Naruto supuso que esto era antes que su primera visión, el hombre esta vez además se encontraba conversando amenamente con una mujer, y un chico, Naruto supuso rápidamente que aquellos 2 debian ser la familia del hombre, pero entonces algo extraño paso, una misteriosa nube de color negro cayó sobre el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, entonces noto que el ambiente había cambiado, seguían en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez era de noche y estaba lloviendo, entonces pudo ver de nuevo aparecían las personas que había visto antes, pero esta vez estaban siendo sujetados por las mismas criaturas con las que había visto al hombre luchar en su última visión, y junto a ellos había un hombre, vestía una armadura negra, así como una capa con capucha del mismo color entonces vio como ese sujeto tomaba su espada y la pasaba por el cuello del que suponía era el hijo del hombre, para después repetir lo mismo con la mujer, entonces cuando el hombre de negro enfoco la vista sobre el último miembro de la familia sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo, como si hubiera una llama dentro de ellos, entonces nuevamente paso su espada por el cuello del hombre, y entonces Naruto despertó…

Tras abrir los ojos Naruto noto que esta vez podía ver a su alrededor a diferencia de cuando tomo la espada, entonces Naruto se levantó y se preparaba para tomar nuevamente la espada para examinarla, cuando logro escuchar una voz.

 **-¿De verdad crees que podrás levantar esa espada?** Era la voz de un hombre adulto la que tomo por sorpresa al niño.

-WAAAAAH, oye no te han dicho que no debes espantar a la gen…. Espera me pareces familiar, t-tu eres es señor que he visto en esos sueños.

 **-No son simples sueños, son recuerdos perdidos de un pasado olvidado… mi pasado y el de este mundo.**

-Espera, si ese eras tú, como es que estas aquí, te vi morir con una espada cortándote el cuello, ¿es por eso que te vez así? Pregunto el niño mientras observaba directamente a la figura frente a él con algo de duda, pues si bien era muy parecido al hombre de sus visiones la figura frente a él parecía estar en un estado de semi-descomposición pues su piel estaba en extremo pegada a sus huesos, al punto en el que si ponías suficiente atención podrías ver la forma de su cráneo.

 **-Como dije antes aquellas visiones que has tenido son recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, y para responder tu pregunta pues supongo que mi apariencia si tiene que ver un poco con lo que viste, más sin embargo no morí en ese lugar.**

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió? Pregunto el pequeño rubio quien aún trataba de procesar todo lo que había visto, y así fue que el espectro comenzó a contarle de lo que fue el mundo antes de los ninjas, cuando las tierras se dividían en reinos, y le conto acerca de la guerra del anillo, la guerra de la última alianza e incluso eventos que habían pasado aún mucho antes.

-Espera….Me estás diciendo que eres un espectro de hace miles de años cuando este tal Sauron regreso a la tierra que tu llamas "Mordor" para poder recuperar los anillos de poder y así poder controlar al resto de razas de esta "Tierra Media"…¿Correcto?

 **-Básicamente eso es lo que paso, pero me temo que aunque el señor oscuro fue destruido muchos de sus antiguos sirvientes lograron escapar y sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy, es por eso que decidí que debía buscar a alguien para que tomara mi poder y el de mi antiguo compañero Celebrimbor, aunque siendo totalmente honesto, jamás pensé que sería un niño quien tomaría nuestro lugar.**

-Ok ya entendí esa parte, pero ¿no crees que sin un líder al que seguir pudieron haber desaparecido lentamente?

 **-Me temo que no, y es probable que dentro de poco intentar retomar el mundo en nombre de su antiguo amo, por eso decidí que la mejor opción para detenerlos nuevamente era usar el poder del creador de los anillos una vez más, pero si crees que no estás listo para llevar esta carga lo entenderé, y esperare a que alguien más encuentre mis recuerdos.**

Naruto por su parte se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando la impotencia que sintió cuando sus padres le dijeron que no podría convertirse en ninja debido a su incapacidad de utilizar chakra, así que levantó la mirada hacia el espectro y pregunto.

-Si accedo…¿Podre hacerme más poderoso?

 **-Si aceptas este poder recaerá la responsabilidad de detener para siempre a los que una vez sirvieron a Sauron, y yo mismo te entrenaría para que desbloquearas todo tu potencial, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta…¿Para qué quieres el poder?¿Fama?¿Gloria?**

-Quiero hacerme más fuerte para proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos Dijo el rubio mientras miraba con ojos llenos de determinación al espectro frente a él.

 **-Bien en ese caso supongo que debo presentarme…** Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus rodillas en el piso para así poder quedar a la misma altura que el niño, entonces extendió su mano derecha en señal de saludo **–Mi nombre es Talion.**

-Naruto Namikaze decía el rubio al mismo tiempo qué este también extendía su mano derecha para devolver el gesto del ahora nombrado Talion.

 **Timeskip: Esa misma noche**

Naruto había regresado a su casa hacia un par de horas aunque claro tuvo que ser en extremo sigiloso, pues no sabía si había alguien en casa y estaba seguro de que lo cuestionarían enormemente si entraba con una espada a su casa, así que decidió entrar por la ventana de su cuarto que quedaba en la parte trasera de su casa, al lado del cuarto de su hermana, una vez en su cuarto y ya habiendo escondido la espada salió de su cuarto para ver si había alguien en casa, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota de su madre que decía.

"Naruto, ire a la academia, tal parece que Kasumi se metió en problemas otra vez, te deje comida en la cocina, no deberíamos tardar, con amor Mamá"

Entonces el rubio al saber que no había nadie en casa comenzó a hablar con su nuevo maestro, quien le comenzaba a explicar sobre las habilidades de las que ahora disponía, a las que él llamaba Flechas espectrales, Aturdimiento espectral, así como la habilidad de absorber una pequeña cantidad de energía de otros seres vivos, también le explico que podría entrar dentro de los pensamientos de sus adversarios para que estos le dieran información, esto último lo sorprendió, pues tenía entendido que los únicos que podían hacer algo remotamente parecido eran los miembros del clan Yamanaka.

También le explico que lo que había visto antes de encontrar la espada era el "Mundo espectral" y que por medio de esa habilidad era capaz de ver e identificar a los seres vivos enemigos o aliados a grandes distancias e incluso más allá de alguna pared que limitara su visión normal.

Fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a explicarle a Talion todo lo que él conocía referente al chakra y el cómo este podía ser utilizado de diferentes maneras, ya fuera crear ilusiones como manupilar ciertos elementos para usarlos en algún ataque o defensa.

 **-Impresionante, imagina el nivel que podrías alcanzar si aprendemos una forma de utilizar estos jutsus como los llamas con las habilidades de las que dispones por mí.**

-Lamento decepcionarte Talion pero eso no será posible, yo no soy capaz de moldear demasiado chakra por mi cuerpo, apenas podría realizar los jutsus de la academia, y sin eso no puedo ser un ninja así que dudo mucho que sirva de algo.

Esto dejo al espectro pensativo durante algunos minutos hasta que volteo a ver al rubio y dijo.

 **-¿Por qué no entrenas en esos "jutsus de la academia"** **para que puedas convertirte en un ninja mientras yo te entreno, de esa forma podrías entrenar con aún más libertad para entrenar.**

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar la puerta de su hogar se abrió revelando a 2 pelirrojas entrando a la casa mientras que la mayor decía cosas como "deja de meterte en problemas" o "¿Por qué buscas peleas todo el tiempo?", por lo que el rubio decidio mantenerse callado, pero comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Talion no desaparecía, hasta que este le dijo.

 **-No te alarmes, pocos son los seres que pueden percibir con la vista a un espectro.** Pero habiendo dicho, Talion decidió desaparecer para poder dejar al rubio con su familia.

 **Corteeeeeeeeen**

 **Muy bien, trate de extenderme lo más que me fue posible, aunque es probable que publique el siguiente en unas horas, ya que ya lo tengo escrito, pero aún quiero corregirlo un poco, en caso de que no sea así, bueno ya ni modo.**

 **Sé que sueno, o me leo repetitivo, pero dejen sus opiniones por favor.**

 **Sin nada más que decir los leo en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaa, he vuelto, dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo unas horas después y aquí esta… más de dos meses más tarde, ok me disculpo por eso pero mi internet me abandono, y regrese a clases por lo que mi tiempo libre se acabó, a pesar de eso no olvide esta historia y no planeo hacerlo.**

 **MtyPabloi: YAY me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu gusto.**

 **Mi Naruto, ni Middle-Earth son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Monolith/Warner Brother's games respectivamente.**

Kasumi Namikaze había estado preocupada por su hermano estos últimos días, todo comenzó cuando trajo a casa esa extraña espada rota, desde ese día su hermano había dejado de ayudar a su madre en la casa y se la pasaba la mayor parte del día afuera, su hermano se excusaba diciendo que era porque había conocido a un amigo en la aldea y que quería pasar tiempo con él, eso normalmente habría alegrado a la pelirroja, después de todo los amigos de Naruto también estaban en la academia junto a ella, mientras el no, así que un nuevo amigo no tendría nada de malo, el problema era más bien que conocía a su hermano demasiado bien, por lo que rápidamente descubrió que el nuevo amigo de su hermano no era más que una mentira, pero decidió no decir nada pues sus padres no parecían haber notado nada extraño, además de que Naruto parecía estar más animado últimamente.

La pequeña pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, casi podía oler la comida que su mamá había preparado, así que rápidamente cruzo la puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa –Grito la pelirroja que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el comedor y pudo ver ahí a su madre y a su padre, que ese día había salido temprano de trabajar.

-Hola Kasumi -Dijeron ambos padres al unísono

La pelirroja menor entonces volteo en todas las direcciones buscando algo, pero sus padres no sabían que hasta que ella pregunto.

-¿Naruto no está en casa?

-No, no está, dijo que visitaría a su nuevo amigo, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca me ha dicho su nombre.-Dijo Kushina que se estaba sentado al lado de su esposo para después empezar a comer.

Kasumi estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho como la puerta de su hogar, entonces todos vieron a Naruto entrar al comedor y pudieron ver que estaba cubierto de tierra y lodo, su cabello parecía más castaño que rubio, y había algunas marcas de raspones por todo su cuerpo.

Su hermana iba a preguntarle que le había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su madre.

-COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AL COMEDOR ASÍ DE SUCIO, APRESURATE Y DATE UN BAÑO ANTES DE QUE TE TIRE A UN LAGO.-Fue el grito de Kushina, lo que hizo que ambos hermanos se pusieran en extremo pálidos mientras temblaban por el miedo, entonces Naruto salió corriendo en dirección del baño.

El pequeño rubio regreso unos minutos después al comedor donde vio que todos se encontraban comiendo y en su asiento ya se encontraba un plato de comida, por lo que el rubio rápidamente se sentó a comer.

Entonces noto que su madre no dejaba de mirarlo, pues seguramente estaba buscando la más mínima señal de suciedad en él, más al no encontrar nada volvió su vista hacia su plato, y el pequeño rubio pudo observar como su padre y hermana soltaban un pequeño suspiro de alivio, así que todos continuaron comiendo por unos minutos hasta que Minato hablo.

-¿Y qué tal les fue hoy?

-Muy bien, logre pegar a Iruka-sensei a su asiento decía una sonriente Kasumi, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando percibió la mirada que su madre le estaba dando y que podría jurar que decía "Si tengo que ir de nuevo a la academia te hare sufrir"

Más sin embargo después de unos segundos su madre se relajó y entonces dirigió la vista hacia su hijo para preguntar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Naruto? ¿Qué tal te fue con tu amigo?

-Bien, hoy estuvimos jugando en el parque, es por eso que llegue cubierto de tierra decía el rubio tratando de disculparse por el estado en el que había llegado a casa.

-Bueno me alegra que al menos pasaras bien el día dijo el padre de los hermanos, entonces su esposa pregunto.

-Por cierto nunca me dijiste el nombre de ese amigo tuyo, ¿Quién es?

-eeeeh….su nombre es…Talión decía el rubio menor, que por un momento había dudado en que respuesta dar, eso no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero sus padres rápidamente hicieron esos pensamientos a un lado, pues lo atribuyeron a que había olvidado mencionar el nombre de su amigo, por lo que la conversación siguió un curso normal.

-Tal vez un día puedas traerlo a la casa, y así podríamos conocerlo decía Minato mientras su hijo respondía con un "tal vez un día".

Lo que nadie excepto Naruto había notado es que Kasumi veía a su hermano con una expresión de sospecha, lo que alarmo a Naruto, pero decidió no decir nada pues sus padres parecían estar conformes con sus respuestas y no quería armar un alboroto en ese momento.

Las horas pasaron y después de comer la familia permaneció hablando sobre diferentes temas, hasta que todos partieron a sus habitaciones, entonces Naruto cerró la puerta de su cuarto y volteo hacia el interior.

-Ella sospecha

Entonces un resplandor azul apareció frente a él, y de ese resplandor surgió la figura de talión.

 **-¿Quién sospecha que?**

-Mi hermana, estoy seguro de que no me creyó cuando dije que estaba jugando con un amigo, y si ella descubre lo que puedo hacer terminara armando un alboroto junto a mis padres.

 **-¿Y por qué te empeñas tanto en ocultar el hecho de que estas entrenando en tus nuevas habilidades?**

-Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo usar chakra como el resto de mi familia, por lo que si se enteran de mis poderes terminaran haciendo un caos, y no quiero eso, no aún.

 **-¿Y no has considerado que si logras convencer a tu hermana de mantener el secreto estarías más seguro de que tus padres no te descubrieran?**

-El problema es que no tengo idea de cómo convencerla para no hablar con nuestros padres.

 **-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso.**

Y una vez dicho eso Naruto y Talión pasaron las siguientes horas planeando de qué forma lograrían engañar a Kasumi, y de cómo se las arreglarían para convencerla de no mencionar nada a nadie, hasta que Naruto se fue a dormir, el día siguiente transcurrió de manera normal para la familia Namikaze hasta que Kasumi regreso a casa después de la academia y en su cama encontró una pequeña nota que decía "Te veré a media noche en el campo de entrenamiento 7, asegúrate de que nadie te siga".

Kasumi reconoció fácilmente la letra de su hermano por lo que se preparó para salir de casa y cuando dio la media noche se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no logro ver a nadie durante unos minutos, hasta que su hermano salió de entre uno de los matorrales que había en las cercanías.

-Hola Kasumi.

-¿De que querías hablar?, es muy raro que tú de entre todas las personas me pidiera escapar de casa a media noche, así que deja los preámbulos y ve directo al grano. Dijo la pelirroja que miraba atenta a su hermano.

-Yo sé que eres la única que no me creyó desde el principio respecto a mi nuevo amigo… y la cosa es que tenías razón no he estado visitando a nadie últimamente, la verdad es que… he estado entrenando para convertirme en un ninja.

-¿Qué? Naruto, tú no puedes usar chakra, y no podrás convertirte en ninja sin eso. Dijo Kasumi algo alterada, pues sabía muy bien de la "condición" de su hermano y el por qué él no podía siquiera ingresar a la academia.

-Déjame explicarte, por favor.

-…. De acuerdo, te escucho.

-muy bien lo que ocurre es que…lo que paso fue… Lo siento no sé cómo decir esto

Kasumi por otro lado le dirigió una mirada de molestia, pues creía que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, así que dio media vuelta y se preparaba para irse a casa, pero su hermano entonces la sujeto por el hombro.

-Espera… por favor. Dijo el rubio que estaba molesto con el mismo, pues había estado planeando como revelar la verdad a su hermana durante horas, pero ahora no sabía cómo empezar, pero entonces volvió a hablar.

-No sé cómo decírtelo, pero déjame mostrártelo, dijo el rubio y con esas palabras logro convencer a su hermana de quedarse aunque sea un poco más.

Entonces Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, por otro lado Kasumi no entendía que estaba pasando así que decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ha….? La pelirroja no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues comenzó a ver como desde el brazo izquierdo de su hermano comenzaba a extenderse un aura de color azul que rápidamente cubrió el resto de su cuerpo, el cabello de su hermano había cambiado de rubio a un blanco brillante, al igual que sus ojos, su piel y su ropa se había tornado de un color azul y parecía como si Naruto irradiara luz de su propio cuerpo, y sin saber que más hacer la pelirroja solo pudo decir lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

 **Corteeeeeeeeeeeeeen**

 **He vuelto, tarde, pero he vuelto, como sea espero que les guste este capítulo, y si no pues háganmelo saber, en serio, déjenme sus opiniones, quiero saber cómo mejorar.**

 **Espero poder subir otro capítulo dentro de poco, pero honestamente lo dudo, mi internet ha fallado mucho y mis exámenes se acercan, así que no creo poder mantener esta historia frecuentemente, espero que aun así y a pesar de todo les guste mi historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido y los leo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Pasado Perdido

**HE VUELTOOOOO, Después de otros 2 meses, enserio me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido, pero la escuela me tiene atado de manos, antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a quienes han dejado sus reviews y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, es bueno saber que de alguna manera le ha gustado mi historia, bueno sin más retraso... COMENZEMOS.**

 **NI NARUTO** **NI MIDDLE-EARTH ME PERTENECEN,** SON PROPIEDAD **DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y MONOLITH/WARNER BROTHER'S GAMES RESPECTIVAMENTE**

 **P.O.V Kasumi**

(C-como es esto posible' Naruto no debería ser capaz de usar chakra, mamá nos lo dijo desde hace años, d-dijo que el nunca podría ser ninja, por eso siempre se quedaba en casa ayudando a mamá, ¿que significa esto?)

-¿Qué está pasando, Naruto, que es... Como tu... Q-Que...?

 **Normal P.O.V**

Naruto entonces decidió que ya era suficiente por lo que lentamente la luz que envolvía su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no quedo ni rastro de ella, fue entonces que Kasumi volvió a hablar.

-Hermano? ¿q-que demonios fue eso? Tu no puedes usar chakra, que fue lo que hiciste.

Naruto pudo notar que la voz de su hermana estaba llena de duda e incluso miedo, eso no le pareció raro a Naruto, pues a pesar de que había todo tipo de jutsus por todo el mundo el ver a una persona brillar envuelto en luz no era algo muy común que digamos, sobretodo si la luz envolvía a alguien que se suponía no podía usar chakra de ninguna forma.

-Es una historia un poco complicada, pero si quieres escucharla, puedo explicarte.

Kasumi solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, supongo que tengo que empezar por Sauron... Bien, hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió un ser maligno y muy poderoso llamado Sauron, quien quería someter a todos bajo su voluntad, pero para hacerlo decidió que tenía que crear unos objetos llamados "anillos de poder" y para crearlos busco la ayuda de un... Hombre llamado Celebrimbor, a quien engaño para crear los primeros 16 anillos, para después comenzar a entregarlos a diferentes reyes y personas poderosas de su tiempo, fue entonces que Sauron partió hacia Mordor una tierra desolada que había convertido en su dominio y ahí forjó un nuevo anillo, el anillo único, que había sido impregnado con la malicia y el poder de Sauron, y con el comenzó a doblegar la voluntad de aquellos que usaban los anillos, hasta que al final 9 de ellos fueron dominados por la voluntad de Sauron y se convirtieron en sus más leales sirvientes, desde entonces se les conoció como los Nazgul. Cuando los pueblos que no habían caído al poder de Sauron se enteraron de que había pasado formaron un ejército llamado "la ultima alianza" mientras que Sauron también reunía a su ejército, conformado por criaturas repulsivas llamados orcos, en una última batalla la ultima alianza se enfrentó a los ejércitos de Mordor y al mismo Sauron, y en un sorprendente evento lograron arrancar el anillo único de las manos del señor obscuro, y el fue derrotado, pero no murió, pues su poder permanecía en el anillo, y por desgracia no lo destruyeron. Mucho tiempo después Sauron reunió de nuevo a sus ejércitos para intentar recuperar su anillo y volver a posar su sombra por toda la tierra, sus ejércitos comenzaron a destruir todo lo que se pusiera enfrente de ellos, así que mucha gente se levanto de nuevo para defenderse, una de esas personas era un hombre llamado Talión

-Talión? No es ese el nombre de tu supuesto amigo? Interrumpió Kasumi

-El mismo, en fin, de alguna manera alguien logro destruir el anillo único, derrotando a Sauron para siempre.

-Ok, entiendo la historia, pero todo esto... Que tiene que ver contigo?

-Aunque Sauron y sus 9 Nazgul fueron derrotados, un buen número de orcos sobrevivió, y todo parece indicar que en los últimos años han comenzado a reunirse de nuevo, así que talión quien se había conservado a si mismo en forma de espectro decidió esperar a alguien que pudiera obtener su poder para enfrentar a los orcos una vez más.

-espera... Un espectro? Que es esto? Un cuento de hadas? Dijo Kasumi un poco molesta pues de nuevo creía que su hermano le estaba engañando de nuevo, pero por más que buscaba cualquier señal de mentira no pudo ver nada.

-Se que es una locura pero te juro que es verdad, en fin, yo comenze a ver visiones de talión desde que encontré la espada rota que lleve el otro día a casa, y algún tiempo después encontré una otra espada, aunque esta si estaba completa, desde entonces he podido comunicarme con el espectro de Talión, y también ha estado ayudándome a entrenar, es por eso que no he estado en casa últimamente.

-Por que no me dijiste antes? O a nuestros padres? Cualquiera de nosotros podría haberte ayudado a entrenar

-lo sé, pero, bueno tu lo dijiste yo no puedo usar chakra, y yo siempre quise ser un ninja, así que pensé que si entrenaba y me volvía lo suficientemente fuerte podría volverme un ninja y nuestros padres no podrían poner en duda mis habilidades.

kasumi sólo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación

-Supongo que no quieres que les cuente a mama o papa verdad?

-No, al menos no aún, de hecho tampoco planeaba decirte aún, pero bueno, siempre has sido capaz de ver a través de mis mentiras, y talión me dijo que contarte la verdad podría ser la mejor solución.

Despues de eso ambos hermanos permanecieron unos minutos más en el campo de entrenamiento antes de dirigirse juntos hacia su casa, todo fue buen, hasta que un par de segundos después de cruzar la puerta una luz se encendió en la casa.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a sudar frío y se pusieron notablemente pálidos, mientras que lentamente volteaban hacia la luz, para ver parada en ese mismo lugar a una mujer pelirroja notablemente molesta.

-Donde estaban? Dijo Kushina en un grito.

-Mamá? Como...? Dijo Kasumi, pero antes de poder terminar su pregunta fue interrumpida por otro grito de su madre

-CREÍSTE QUE NOTARIA QUE SALIERON DE CASA A MITAD DE LA NOCHE?

-Lo siento mamá, fue mi culpa, yo le pedí a Kasumi que fuera conmigo, así que por favor no la castigues a ella, yo soy el culpable Dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba un poco para no ver la cara molesta de su madre.

-Es eso cierto Kasumi? Pregunto la pelirroja mayor

-S-si mamá ... Pero fui yo quien aceptó ir con el, por favor, si lo castigas a el, también castígame a mi.

Kushina solo permaneció unos segundos más observando a los hermanos para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio y resignación.

-Saben que? Estoy cansada y quiero descansar, ambos vallanse a sus cuartos, mañana veré que hacer con ustedes.

Ninguno de los 2 se atrevió a cuestionar a su madre así que rápidamente corrieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, hasta que unos segundos después todas las luces de la casa se apagaron.

 **-Hiciste bien en decirle la verdad a tu hermana, ahora es menos probable que tus padres descubran lo que está sucediendo.**

Naruto solo abserbo la sombra de talión aparecer frente a el para después afirmar con la cabeza.

-Sabes? Ahora que ella sabe la verdad... Me siento mejor, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Talion solo asintió para después volver a desaparecer dejando al pequeño rubio para que durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente ambos hermanos se levantaron a desayunar, y de paso recibir un regaño de su padre esta vez, el resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, hasta el anochecer, después de que Kasumi regresara de la Academia dejo una pequeña nota debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto.

"Quiero saber que tan fuerte eres en realidad, y podría ser de ayuda para ambos, así que... Que te parece si los 2 entrenamos juntos después de que yo salga de la academia?"

Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras pensaba que si se esforzaba lo suficiente seria lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en un ninja y poder derrotar a los orcos de Sauron.

Mientras, en un lugar muy lejano una figura misteriosa miraba con una sonrisa siniestra al gran ejército de orcos frente a el, para después dar media vuelta mientras comenzaba a pensar como podría usar a este ejército dentro de su plan.

 **CORTEEEEEEEN**

 **Esto es todo por el momento, espero que les guste y por favor háganme saber su opinion**

 **espero poder subir otro capítulo antes de que acabe febrero, pero como dije desde el principio no puedo prometer nada.**

 **en cuyo caso nos leemos en la próxima.**


	6. La ¿verdad?

**Muy bien, cuando dije que quería subir otro capítulo este mes la verdad no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero me alegra que sea así, espero que este capítulo les guste**

 **dovah117: haha, si hasta el día de hoy parece que soy la única persona que ha hecho un crossover entre Naruto y Middle-Earth (al menos en esta página) y sobre la figura misteriosa... Tendrás que esperar un poco más, pero no te preocupes, la verdad se revelara pronto.**

 **bladetri: Tome su like :) gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

 **Ni Naruto ni Middle-Earth me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y MONOLITH/WARNER BROTHER'S GAMES respectivamente.**

Han pasado unos 5 años desde que Naruto le contó la verdad a Kasumi respecto a sus poderes, desde ese entonces muy poco ha cambiado, al menos en lo que respecta a la familia del rubio, respecto a su vida, esta cambió radicalmente desde que la pequeña pelirroja descubrió la verdad, el pequeño rubio que hasta hace unos años pasaba todo el tiempo en casa ayudando a su madre con los deberes domésticos había comenzado a entrenar más arduamente de lo que pudo haber hecho sin ayuda de su hermana, claro aún se quedaba con su madre durante las mañanas, pero tan pronto Kasumi regresaba de la academia ambos comían tan rápido como podían y dejaban su hogar para irse a entrenar, claro los padres de ambos no sabían el motivo real pues los niños solían excusarse con cosas como "vamos a jugar" o queremos dar un paseo.

Naruto ayudaba a Kasumi con sus movimientos de pelea, pues al tener los recuerdos de talión le permitió poder enseñarle a su hermana, claro el estilo de pelea de la pelirroja aún era imperfecto y con mucho camino por delante, pero para una niña que no ha salido de la academia no esta mal.

Por otro lado Kasumi ha ayudado a su hermano a intentar usar y controlar sus poderes espectrales, esto había sido un poco complicado al inicio pues si hubo algo que los hermanos descubrieron rápidamente fue que el chakra y los poderes espectrales de Naruto se controlaban de maneras totalmente diferentes, eso no les impidió seguir entrenando claro y tras 5 años Naruto había aprendido a manifestar y controlar ,enorme sus poderes, así como un par de habilidades nuevas, como la habilidad de crear hasta 8 flechas, cuando originalmente solo podía crear 4, también descubrió la habilidad "golpe de sombras" la cual le permite transportarse rápidamente hacia cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre en su campo de visión, pero esta habilidad tiene sus desventajas, la más notoria seria que por cada golpe de sombras tiene que gastar la energía espectral que usaría para crear 4 flechas , además de que usar tal habilidad lo deja extremadamente exhausto, Naruto también ha aprendido a usar su espada rota ya sea como defensa y ataque, pero según talión aún deja demasiados huecos en su defensa, por otro lado aún no puede usar la espada de talión, pues si bien ahora tiene la fuerza para levantarla, su estatura aún no le permite maníobrala.

Hoy, a solo unos días de que Kasumi saliera de la academia podemos ver a ambos hermanos en el mismo campo de entrenamiento en el que Naruto le había revelado la verdad a su hermana y que desde entonces se había convertido en un lugar usado constantemente por los hijos del cuarto hokage.

-Estas segura de que quieres entrenar conmigo hoy? No seria mejor si te concentraras en los jutsus de la academia? Pregunto Naruto mientras observaba a su hermana preparándose en pocision de combate

-No te preocupes, mamá y papá ya me ayudaron con eso, además no hemos tenido un combate en un buen tiempo, y quiero saber que tanto has mejorado.

El rubio solo sonrió, antes de tomar su espada rota que portaba en su espalda siempre que salían a entrenar, ambos hermanos se prepararon y un par de segundos después uno de los Kunais de Kasumi se encontraba chocando y forcejeando con la espada rota de su hermano, y poco después chispas comenzaron a saltar por todo el campo de entrenamiento a causa de las armas chocando entre si.

Las horas pasaron y ambos hermanos comenzarían a dirigirse hacia su hogar en silencio, hasta que Kasumi decidió hablar.

-Oye, faltan solo unos días para que me convierta en genin, y entonces podrás contarle la verdad a papá y mamá, no estas emocionado?

-Eh... Si estoy deseando que llegue el día. Dijo el rubio mientras fingía una sonrisa lo suficiente convincente para que su hermana no notara que era una mentira, y es que la verdad era que si bien una vez había querido que ese día llegara para poder confesar todo a sus padres, pero por alguna razón, al pasar de los años comenzó a tener... Miedo.

Miedo de cómo reaccionarían sus padres cuando supieran que ya no era del todo humano, de cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran que no estaba ni vivo ni muerto del todo.

Jamas le dijo a Kasumi sobre sus miedos, por lo que el único que sabía de ellos era Talión.

Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a solo unos metros de su hogar, al entrar fueron recibidos por sus padres que los esperaban con un gran sonrisa.

-Por fin llegan, empezaba a preocuparme por ustedes. Dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrazar rápidamente a sus 2 hijos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse papá, solo fuimos a dar un paseo. Dijo Kasumi mientras era abrazada por su padre junto a su hermano.

Naruto solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

fue entonces que Kushina hablo.

-Bueno me alegro de que llegaran, falta muy poco para que Kasumi se gradúe y no quisiera que le fuera mal en la prueba por que no durmio bien.

El resto de la noche y los siguientes días transcurrieron sin ningún evento importante, hasta la graduación.

afuera de la academia había una gran cantidad de niños que ahora portaban sus bandas ninja, algunos en la frente, otros donde se les ocurriera, es en el patio que podemos ver a Minato, Kushina y Naruto esperando que Kasumi saliera de la academia para felicitarla, aunque Naruto estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

-( Como se supone que les diga la verdad, como se supone que debo decirles que soy un espectro desde hace años)

Pero fue entonces que escucho una voz conocida en su cabeza.

 **-Relájate, solo recuerda como fue cuando le dijiste a tu hermana, si fue un poco raro al principio, pero te acepto a pesar de todo, y estoy seguro de que tus padres harán lo mismo.**

-( Como puedes estar tan seguro? Qué tal si me rechazan y me apartan? Qué tal si me hacen a un lado?)

 **-Estoy seguro de que no será así.**

Naruto estaba a punto de responder una vez más pero no lo hizo pues vio a pocos metros a su hermana correr hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su cara y su banda ninja en su frente.

-Miren, lo conseguí.

Minato y Naruto estaban a punto de felicitarla, cuando Kushina se lanzó sobre su hija a darle un gran abrazo.

-sabia que lo conseguirías, estoy orgullosa de ti, después de todo este tiempo por fin podrás convertirte en genin.

-Gracias mamá, por cierto Naruto, me dijiste que querías de hablar de algo con mamá y papá no?

Dijo la pelirroja que esperaba que su hermano por fin le contara la verdad a sus padres.

-eh... Si, eh...es que... Hace algún tiempo eh...intente hacer un pan especial para este día, pero no estuvo listo a tiempo.

Mintio el rubio, que a ultima hora no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a sus padres.

-Enserio? Qué lástima que no esté listo, me hubiera gustado probarlo. Dijo Minato mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, Kushina sonreía, pero Kasumi veía a su hermano con una expresión de molestia.

-y como es este pan que estas preparando? Pregunto Kushina

-eh... Lo llamo... Pan de lembas.

-Bueno, tal vez podamos comerlo un día, mientras tanto por que no van a casa? Yo aún tengo trabajo en la oficina y su madre tiene que ayudarme con algunas cosas, por que no nos vemos en la casa. Dijo Minato mientras sus hijos asentían. Para después dar vuelta y dirigirse a su hogar.

El camino fue en extremo silencioso, ninguno de los 2 hermanos se atrevía a hablar y talión que había permanecido imperceptible todo el tiempo solo miraba a Naruto con tristeza.

Fue entonces que Naruto y Kasumi llegaron a su hogar que la pelirroja por fin rompió el silencio.

-Por que no les dijiste?

-No se de que hablas.

-Sabes bien de que hablo, por que no les dijiste la verdad?

-Yo... Tenía miedo.

-Miedo? De que?

-De lo que dirían si supieran... Lo que soy. Fue entonces que el rubio sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo hizo caer al suelo, cuando su visita se centró en su hermana pudo ver en su cara una expresión de enojo, y había lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres un idiota, ellos jamás te rechazarían sin importar que.

-Y-yo

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kasumi se fue a su habitación, el rubio siguió su ejemplo y ninguno salió hasta que regresaron sus padres para cenar, pero incluso así, Kasumi no le dirigió la palabra a su hermano. La cena termino y cada uno partió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Horas después Naruto había quedado profundamente dormido, hasta que comenzó a tener un extraño sueño.

Naruto se encontraba en medio de un extraño campo, y a su alrededor había cientos de... Sombras, tenían una forma humanoide y soltaban gruñidos y gritos, algunos incluso hablaban en una lengua que Naruto no entendía.

-Q-que es esto? Otra vision? Pregunto en voz alta el rubio. Fue entonces que el rubio vio una extraña torre negra y más alta que cualquier otra cosa que el hubiera visto jamás, de pronto la visión cambio y el rubio se encontró en un espacio obsuro y lo único que podía ver era... Un anillo de,plata con grabados de color azul a su alrededor.

-Un anillo de poder?

El rubio comenzó a acercarse al anillo, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pasos el anillo desapareció, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer otra cosa sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda, por lo que rápidamente volteo y lo que vio lo aterrorizó.

Un gigantesco ojo de fuego azul, viéndolo fijamente, el miedo invadió el cuerpo del rubio y este término callando de espaldas, fue entonces que despertó.

-GAH... Q-que... Fue eso?

 **CORTEEEEEEEEN**

 **Eso seria todo por este capítulo, espero que les guste, respecto a las actualizaciones, no creo que pueda subir otro capítulo hasta el siguiente mes, en cuyo caso nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo .**


End file.
